Deathwalker
The man known as Deathwalker stalks the streets, hunting for his former partner, Gunslinger. He is usually referred as an urban myth. Wikia Owner: EpicdudeX123 Attack: 125/100 Defense: 50/100 Speed: 96/100 Energy: 100/100 Suit Features Shadow Step- Deathwalker is able to warp to a location up to 5 meters away. Wraith- Deathwalker is able to avoid hits and escape in Wraith form, but cannot do anything until he reverts back. Boom Field- Deathwalker can emit Energy to damage enemies and block hits. It can also absorb damage to reflect back. Personality Deathwalker is a dark individual who doesn't socialize. It is believed to be caused by the virus. Origins Deathwalker was a former bounty hunter who partnered with Gunslinger. One day, when they were hunting a biological scientist, he was exposed to a virus. The virus mutated his cells, causing them to decay and regenerate constantly. He blamed Gunslinger for his condition and disappeared, but has returned to hunt his former partner. Power Move Deathwalker's Power Move is Explosive Death. Loading a special explosive magazine, Deathwalker is able to fire 6 exploding bullets. He only has 3 explosive magazines. Low Power State In a Low Power State, Deathwalker is unable to Boom Field. His suit also stops emitting Energy glows. Fighting Style Deathwalker prefers a tactical ambush. Sneaking in, he takes out targets and retreats back into the shadows. Weakness Deathwalker is vulnerable to EMP blasts. Vulnerabilities Sometimes, Deathwalker will be paralyzed by an unknown force. It is believed to the virus that allows him to continuously decay and regenerate. Story Old Ties (Deathwalker vs Gunslinger) Deathwalker watched as Gunslinger stepped out of the building. He readied his Shade pistol and aimed. He fired his shot wide and waited for Gunslinger to react. It would be fair for him to know the situation first. Aiming again, Deathwalker aimed his sights on a barrel next to Gunslinger. He shot and turned into a Wraith, gliding toward him. As the barrel exploded, he saw Gunslinger dusting himself off nearby. Aiming again, he turned back into a human and activated his Boom Field. Gunslinger crashed into a store, scattering panicking shoppers. Deathwalker walked inside and loaded an explosive mag. "Long time no see, Larry." "Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Deathwalker readied his gun. "I'm here to take your head." He fired, but Gunslinger rolled away. Deathwalker swore and turned back into a Wraith, searching for Gunslinger. A metal cylinder clattered on the floor. Deathwalker yelled as the flash blinded him. He felt himself being hurtled out onto the street and heard a truck honking. He turned into a Wraith and retreated onto a rooftop. Switching out his mag for a normal one, he aimed at Gunslinger before stopping himself. He would have to kill him another day. He Shadow Stepped away as Gunslinger watched from below. Trivia * Deathwalker is slightly based off of Reaper from Overwatch as well as Androxus from Paladins. ** His name is a mix of Reaper (Gabriel) and part of Androxus' name (Droxus) ** His quote is from Androxus. When chosen in the champion selection menu, Androxus says "The night will take you." ** The Boom Field is a reference to Androxus' Defiance and Reversal. Defiance is the damaging hit, while Reversal is the reflection of damage. ** Shadow Step and Wraith are from Reaper's abilities with the same name. ** His Power Move, Explosive Death, is taken from Androxus' Accursed Arm, but with 6 shots instead of 4. ** His weakness is a reference to Reaper's condition. Moira experimented on Reaper, making his cells decay and regenerate at an extreme rate. However, Deathwalker's condition is from when he was exposed to a virus that mutated his cells. *** Because of this, most of his abilities (Shadow Step and Wraith) are caused by the virus, not his Battle Suit. Category:Neutrals Category:Speedster